Spirits of the River
by A Light Streak of Hail
Summary: We were the odd one out. Every other Clan was named after something menacing and proud. Wind, Shadow, Thunder. We were merely named after the river we happened to live next to. Does that mean we're weak? Of course not. But how is it we were the first to fall?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

A dusky brown she-cat sat by a pond, her tail swishing through the short reeds. Her fur shimmered brightly, the moon casting a beautiful glow onto her pelt. She bent her head, staring at the pond.

A rustling came from nearby, and from the undergrowth emerged a large white tom, his fur also shining with stars, but not nearly as many as the she-cat.

The dusky cat looked up, blue eyes glistening as she saw the tom. "Snowtalon," she breathed, rushing forward and burying her nose into his thick fur. "You're here. I waited for you. I waited all this time." Her voice was choked in emotion, and the two shared a brief moment, simply standing there together in each others presence.

"I've missed you, Duskflower. The Clan has. The kits, Mintcloud and Stonestep. They have litters now. They grew up to be such good warriors.." Snowtalon rambled on, and Duskflower laughed lightly, the sound a tinkling noise in the still night.

"I know. I know. Don't think I ever missed a precious moment. Mintcloud and Stonestep's ceremony. When they found love and had kittens of their own." Duskflower turned her head to the pond, staring into the calm waters. "I even witnessed your.. your death."

Duskflower took a seat at the pond bank once again, gesturing for Snowtalon to do the same. The tom did as told, pressing against her comfortingly.

"Did it hurt?" Duskflower couldn't help but ask, the image of her mate bleeding to death permanently embedded into her memory.

"The badger attack?" Snowtalon was slightly surprised by this question. It was an odd thing to ask, after all. "No. I lived a good life, and now I'm with you. I wouldn't have gone any other way. It beats rotting as an elder."

Duskflower purred, a faint smile tugging at her muzzle. "Always the same, disrespectful as ever. I'm glad to see you. I am. But we must discuss things," she mewed, her eyes turning from playful and light to a more serious tone, moody and dark. "RiverClan is not safe. StarClan, all four Clans are not safe. But RiverClan will be first. The first to go."

Snowtalon frowned, looking concerned. "But how? Why?"

"There have been visions foreseen. Many visions. Horrible ones, Snowtalon. Our kits, the Clan. It doesn't end well, my dear." She touched a paw to the water, and it rippled, showing many images in the crystal clear water.

"Reedstar will fall. He is a noble leader, and it will be far before his time. But he will go first," Duskflower swallowed. "The river for which we were named for, it will be the end of us all."

Snowtalon narrowed his eyes at the reflections that rippled clearly in the water. "How can this be so? A flood? Surely not, it's coming into leaf-bare. The water will freeze, not overflow. Will the water become tainted with twoleg trash again?"

Duskflower shook her head. "It's worse this time, my dear. Perhaps it was good that you came before this was all going to happen."

"But Duskflower," The snowy tom breathed, "Mintcloud and Stonestep! They have kin of their own. Their children are too young to die. Merely apprentices and kittens."

The she-cat looked regretful, suddenly wishing that she was not the one to deliver the news to her mate. She pushed on, however and ignored Snowtalon's words. "Things are going to get very bad. Just when everything is seemingly better, another event will strike the Clans. It starts with River. Wind will succumb next, Shadow, the third, and Thunder, ever strong, will survive until the very end. And then we begin to fade. All cats deceased will not even have the comfort of walking with StarClan. When StarClan fades, so will we, and remaining cats will be cast to the Dark Forest, regardless of age, history or descent."

Snowtalon's eyes glimmered in concern, and he shuffled his paws. "What could possibly wreck the Clans like that? They are strong, very much so. It would take a great amount of cats to bring them to destruction."

Duskflower shook her head, looking up to the misty sky. "They are not quite cats, my dear. It is a different matter all together. They're... spirits, of a sort. Not even StarClan knows much about them. We had suspicions about the Place of No Stars, but it seems even them are not capable of such a feat."

Snowtalon continued to press forward, not wanting to believe that his beloved home would be in destruction. "Well, surely you can send some special cat, perhaps a prophecy or something?"

"Don't you see, Snowtalon? This is too far out of StarClan's league. They must battle it out for themselves, we have no control over these things," her voice was soft, yet firm. "Although, I suppose I could manage a small warning of sorts. But who will we send it to?"

"The medicine cat, of course!"

Duskflower shook her head for the millionth time that night. "No. She is not the right one. Talented as she is, well.. How about Mintcloud's litter? They are almost apprentices, maybe in about two sunrises? I know that Mistkit has the path of a medicine cat."

"But to burden a kitten? Our kin?" Snowtalon knew his protests sounded petty and pathetic, but he knew he had to at least try.

"It will not be a burden. She is not one with a great destiny, as cruel as it is to say. Mistkit will simply have to deliver a message, the job of a normal medicine cat apprentice."

Snowtalon slowly nodded his consent, and Duskflower smiled, although her expression was still rather grave. "It will be done then. Come now, let us consult with some of the more senior cats around here. Great courses of action will be needed."

* * *

RiverClan

Leader - Reedstar - A thin, ruffled light brown tabby tom.

Deputy - Minnowflower - A pretty, white she-cat with a light grey ear.

Medicine Cat - Dappleleaf - Dappled brown and golden she-cat.

Warriors -

Stormstrike - A large dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Lilyfern - Small, white she-cat with a single streak of grey.

Pebblestream - Light blue-grey she-cat. Blue eyes.

Icefur - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf.

Fishclaw - Short-furred silver-grey tom with long claws.

Silversplash - Light silver she-cat with a white chest.

Stonestep - Black tom with big grey paws.

Marshthorn - Dark brown tom. Narrow green eyes.

Rainflight - Streaked blue-grey she-cat. Long fur.

Snowfang - White tom with a patch of ginger.

Dovetail - White she-cat with grey patches. Long tail.

Breezetalon - Small, patched white and black cat.

Goldenwhisker - A golden she-cat with darker flecks.

Hawkflame - A handsome dark, ashy grey and brown tom

Darktooth - Pure black tom with amber eyes.

Splashflower - A light white she with splashes of ginger.

Apprentices -

Redpaw - A russet tom with a white chest.

Streampaw - Streaked white and silver she-cat.

Featherpaw - Spotted grey she-cat with a feathery tail.

Dewpaw - A pretty golden and cream she-cat.

Mosspaw - Earthy coloured tom with brown eyes.

Queens -

Roselight (Expecting Stormstrike's kits)

Brightpetal - (Expecting kits, father unknown)

Mintcloud - A light tawny she-cat with dark green eyes. (Mistkit - a striped grey and white she-cat, Hailkit - a streaked silver kit with green eyes. Fathered by Marshthorn)

Elders -

Russetnose - A light russet-coloured tom.

Yellowpelt - A large yellow she-cat.


	2. Chapter One

A soft light was cast upon the frosted ground as the sun peeked out from behind a light grey cloud. The day was definitely going to be clear, as the clouds were fading away by the second and it was becoming warmer.

The ground was lightly sprinkled with the remaining snow from the day before, and the air was crisp and clear, snow sparkling on the ground. The river could be heard gurgling slightly on this day, the ice having been cracked slightly.

Gazing around at the beautiful camp, Hailkit couldn't be happier at that moment that she belonged to RiverClan. Her sister Mistkit let out a small mew of surprise when a figure came into view, eyes twinkling.

"Breezetalon!" Hailkit welcomed cheerfully, exchanging a joyous glance with her grey-pelted sibling.

Breezetalon chuckled, shaking his black and white coat free of the frost that clung to his fur. Hailkit recoiled slightly, wrinkling her nose as a few drops landed on herself, the cold seeping through her short fur. "Are you two excited? The weather's certainly cleared up for your special day, hasn't it?"

Mistkit nodded beside her, having always been the quieter one of the litter. "Yeah," Hailkit decided to announce for her sister, if she wasn't going to speak up. "We're going to be the best warriors in the whole of Clan history!"

"You are," Mistkit reminded proudly, flicking her tail in excitement. "I'm going to be Dappleleaf's apprentice."

Hailkit bit back a remark about how boring being a medicine cat was. She knew her sister enjoyed herbs and wanted to know how to heal people, but Hailkit thought that being a warrior was far better. Fighting, hunting, and maybe even becoming leader one day! She'd tried to tell her sister of this when she'd first learned about Mistkit's decision to become a medicine cat apprentice, but she'd received a good cuff on the ears and a strict warning from her mother not to put down her sister's dreams again.

"Well, I'm going to be Minnowflower's apprentice," Hailkit returned playfully, thinking of the elegant deputy.

"Bee-brain, she's already got Featherpaw."

"Yeah, I guess," Hailkit swept a silver tail along the ground in reluctance, almost regretting it as the snow made her tail cold, and a shiver shot up her spine.

Breezetalon's whiskers were twitching in amusement, green orbs glittering. "There's excellent warriors out there that will be perfect for mentoring you, Hailkit. And you'll love Dappleleaf, Mistkit. She's not the sweetest medicine cat ever, but she'll look after you."

"Mistkit, Hailkit!" Hailkit pricked her ears and spun to see her mother racing forward, fur ruffled and eyes frantic. "I've been looking all around for you two. Why is it you always sneak off under my paws?"

Breezetalon chuckled, dipping his head in greeting to the tawny she-cat. "Hello Mintcloud. Don't worry, I was talking to them."

Mintcloud's looked to him, and when she spoke her tone of voice was grateful, "Thank you. You always seem to be playing with the kits, they must be such a bother."

Hailkit let out a slight mew of protest as Mintcloud pulled them closer with a tail and began to groom her and Mistkit. Although the consistent looking helped to soothe her excited nerves, she didn't like having to be fussed over, like a kitten. She was supposed to become an apprentice today, she couldn't be seen being coddled by her mother.

"It's no problem. I enjoy it."

"Yeah," Hailkit bobbed her head enthusiastically. "It's fun playing with Breezetalon! Why isn't he our dad instead of Marshthorn?" Just thinking about the intimidating brown warrior made her sober up more. Around her father she always had to be respectful, and quiet. He never played with them, and rarely even came to the nursery to visit. She would've much preferred Breezetalon be her and Mistkit's father.

Mintcloud ignored her question, although Hailkit noticed -with a tinge of pride at her observation skills- that she flicked an ear, signaling she had indeed heard. "The ceremony's going to start in a minute, dears. Go sit by the nursery and wait for Reedstar to call a meeting, understand? I have to talk with Breezetalon for a moment." A quick rasp on the head between the ears and Hailkit and her sister were pushed gently towards the bramble thicket that was the nursery.

Huffing as she was shoved away from the conversation, she tried to strain and listen, but was met by a disapproving look from Mintkit. "Hailkit, don't! Mintcloud said we had to stay here and wait for Reedstar."

Scuffing a paw in the snow, she sighed, her pawpads tingling from cold. "You're such a spoilsport Mistkit. Don't you want to know what they're talking about?" She pressed, nudging her with her button nose.

Mistkit's eyes flickered slightly, but she shook her head. "No," the striped kitten mewed firmly, slightly surprising Hailkit, who had expected a different reaction. "Mintcloud said we're not supposed to, so I won't. How can I expect everyone to trust me as a medicine cat apprentice when I don't listen to my mother?"

Hailkit blinked at Mistkit's wise words, slightly taken aback. It seemed on the day she was to become an apprentice, she became more assertive as well. Touching a streaked silver tail to her sister's flank, she said, "Sorry Mistkit. I was just excited, that's all."

As Mistkit opened her muzzle to respond, a familiar wiry figure leapt up, letting out a loud yowl for the Clan to come together. Instantly all forgiveness was forgotten as Hailkit filled up quickly with excitement, her tail twitching in anticipation. She'd waited six moons, and today was the day she was finally going to contribute to the Clan. A glance to the side revealed that Mistkit too was jittery, although she seemed a spot more nervous.

"Would all cats old enough to swim in the river please come together for a special ceremony."

Mintcloud rushed over immediately, pushing Hailkit and Mistkit down into a polite sitting position, tail wrapped around her paws. Mintcloud seemed to be even more anxious than her!

"Be good little kittens when you go up, my little saplings," Mintcloud shispered soothingly. "This is your proud moment. Seize it by the claw."

As Reedstar began to speak, Hailkit couldn't help but get more worried by the second. What if her new mentor didn't like her? If she wasn't good enough to be an apprentice? However, she brushed these worries aside to shoot a hopeful look at her father, hoping that he would be proud. However he was stoic as ever, no proper emotion on his face. Swallowing her disappointment, she glanced back up at her frail leader.

"I have been leader for many moons," Reedstar announced, eyes twinkling. "But after all this time I still think this is one of my favourite duties as the leader. Mistkit, Hailkit. It is time for you to move on to the next stage in life. Mistkit, would you like to step forward?"

Hailkit pushed her striped sibling encouragingly, and watched as Mistkit stood before the leader, quavering slightly.

"Mistkit has been very brave, and she has chosen to take the path of a medicine cat. Dappleleaf has given her consent, and if Mistkit agrees, she will learn the ways of healing. Mistkit?"

"I-I do," Mistkit nodded, earning a smile from the leader. "Then with the power of StarClan, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw. May Dappleleaf train you well."

All too soon it was time for Hailkit's turn to shine, and she couldn't help herself from shaking ever so slightly as her paws moved forwards by themselves, pulling her to the front to stand before Reedstar. Up close, Hailkit could see how old the brown tom really was, grey flecks spotting his pelt.

"Hailkit, you're a very energised young cat. Bearing this in mind, I have chosen a cat capable of honing your energy into positive things. With the power of StarClan behind my back, I name you Hailpaw, until you are granted your warrior name. Your mentor will be Lilyfern."

A small white she-cat padded forward, eyes gleaming in eagerness. Remembering that she had to be polite, Hailkit stretched up and bumped noses with her mentor, sending a small ripple of chuckles through the crowd.

Embarrassed by the awkward encounter, she padded off to join the other apprentices. Eyeing them up, there seemed to be a lot of apprentices, and they were all much bigger than her. Slightly intimidated, she shot a look to Mistpaw for help, only to miss Mistpaw's line of vision entirely and meet the strict gaze of Marshthorn.

His gaze seemed to be reprimanding her, so she straightened up, flattened her fur down quickly and shoved her fear down as far as she could muster.

"Hey Hailpaw," a streaked white cat bounded up, tail flicking happily. Hailpaw faintly remembered her to be called Streampaw. "Do you want to come and see our den? I'll help you make a nest, if you'd like," she meowed earnestly.

Hailpaw felt slightly split. She badly wanted to go and explore the territory, but it would be good to make some friends. Glancing up to Lilyfern for help, her mentor quickly decided for her, smiling gently, "Why don't you grab something to eat and get settled in. I have some duties to do anyway, things you would find boring. Perhaps I can take you for a tour later on today, when the snow has melted a bit more."

Feeling slightly more close to Lilyfern, she curved her muzzle into a smile. "Thanks, Lilyfern!"

Streampaw led the way over to a thicket den, and slid inside, leaving Hailpaw to follow her in. Wincing slightly as the branches tugged against her fur, she was soon in the den, which was pleasant to her surprise. No cats were in the den apart from them, as Hailpaw assumed the rest would have gone out for duties and things.

Streampaw brushed a tail towards an empty space right next to the entrance. "That's where we'll put your nest. The youngest cats have to sleep right next to the entrance, sorry. But it's very cramped with all of us, so you shouldn't be too cold!"

Blinking at what would be her new home for the next moons, Hailpaw hoped that it was indeed not to cold. The winds could be deathly cold at night in the leaf-bare season.

"Thanks, Streampaw."

"It's no problem," Streampaw replied warmly, beginning to sweep scraps of moss and bracken away. "Featherpaw and Mosspaw helped me and my brother when we became apprentices."

"Speaking of your brother, here I am!" A broad-shouldered russet tom appeared, having dumped a lot of moss on the floor beside Hailpaw. Reaching out a paw, she kneaded the moss gently, to test the softness.

"Redpaw," Streampaw purred, although she was rolling her eyes. "You're such a fish-brain. I was just showing Hailpaw around."

"I know," Redpaw meowed, flicking his sister with a tail in playfulness. "Lilyfern sent me here with moss for your nest. I think she gathered it for you."

Slightly uncomfortable with the littermate's banter, she nodded. "Thanks."

"You're so lucky, you got Lilyfern, Hailpaw!" Streampaw meowed enviously, although friendly. "She's like the sweetest mentor ever! I had her once when Fishclaw was sick with greencough."

Hailpaw thought this over, and immediately changed her mind about her mentor. Lilyfern must be kind, to have gotten moss for her bedding. Making a note to be the best apprentice to her, she smiled at Streampaw. "Thanks. I hope she's as nice as you say."

Redpaw snorted, shoving the moss forward with a large paw. "She's way too soft, if you ask me. But maybe she suits you, Hailpaw."

Bristling defensively, Hailpaw shot him a glare, tail twitching in irritation. Who was he to judge? "I'm not soft, and Lilyfern will be a great mentor. Who's your mentor, then?"

"Marshthorn," Redpaw puffed his chest out in a boasting fashion, obviously expecting Hailpaw's immediate praise.

Hailpaw became slightly stony as she thought of the father that had almost never visited. "Great mentor, isn't he?" She retorted bitterly. Redpaw was obviously talented a fighting, the way his muscles rippled underneath his fur. Marshthorn must of spent far more time with his apprenice instead of his kin. Suddenly feeling hatred for the red tom, she pulled the moss from him and began to mould it into an unshapely nest, having never done it before.

Too annoyed to care, she left the misshapen nest and flicked a silvery ear to Streampaw. Pushing past Redpaw, who was still seeming rather stunned, she stepped out of the den and into the bright daylight, blinking at the slushy snow that clung to her legs. Spotting her mentor, she quickly trotted over to the white she-cat, swerving past the fresh-kill pile as she did so.

"Lilyfern," she greeted, pushing a smile onto her muzzle. "I'm ready to go now."

Seeming slightly surprised, Lilyfern nodded, licking the nose of Fishclaw tenderly. Hailpaw felt slightly bad that she'd spoiled Lilyfern's special moment with her mate, but was glad as Lilyfern quickly lead her out of camp. They were met with streams, and Lilyfern pointed out the rocks that jutted out from the half-frozen water.

"We'll use the stepping stones today, as the water is too cold. You won't ever have learnt how to swim anyway, being born in leaf-bare."

Hailpaw followed her mentor carefully as Lilyfern leapt from one rock to another. Digging in with her claws, she stared down at the splitting ice, imagining falling into the freezing water. Once on the other side she breathed a sigh of relief.

Hailpaw gazed around the territory in wonder as Lilyfern pointed out various things. It had been different to what she had imagined, and she had to keep her mouth clamped from letting out a gasp of excitement. She watched as Lilyfern walked with ease, knowing every branch and pebble that lay in her path, while Hailpaw stumbled along clumsily behind her.

"Watch out for the roots up ahead," Lilyfern chuckled slightly. "When I was an apprentice, I tripped over them and landed flat on my face."

Just the thought of Lilyfern falling on her muzzle sent bursts of giggles to Hailpaw, and she couldn't hold them back. Lilyfern smiled, obviously pleased she'd gotten along well with her apprentice. Hailpaw was happy as well. It seemed that Reedstar had been smart in his choice.

"Do you smell something?" Lilyfern questioned, and Hailpaw scented, immediately wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Yes. It reeks!"

"That's the WindClan border," Lilyfern nodded approvingly, waving a tail towards a large plain of grass. "That's the marshes where WindClan live. Don't cross the border, otherwise you'll most likely be ripped to shreds. The same with ShadowClan, which is on the other side of our territory. I show you on the way back."

Hailpaw nodded and trotted after Lilyfern, who was already on the move. After what seemed like an age of walking and taking in everything, they arrived at the lake, which was large. The water was blue in the bright sun under the ice. Lilyfern took a seat on the pebbly shore, and Hailpaw followed suit, wondering what to do.

"Let's start with fishing, as at the moment that's the most important thing. We don't suffer as much as the other Clans, as we always have our fish. Now, it's a great day to teach this, as the ice is nice and thin. First, we make a hole to fish out of."

Lilyfern unsheathed her claws and made a small hole in the ice. Peering into the water, Hailpaw could make out small shadowy figures dart away quickly. It seemed strange seeing them actually moving instead of on the prey pile.

"Now then. You have to be quite still when fishing," Lilyfern instructed, pulling down into a pose. "Go down into a small crouch, and make sure you won't hit any reeds that rustle in the water. Keep your claws unsheathed and your shadow away from the water. If they see your shadow they'll scat faster than you can say StarClan. Watch and wait carefully, it takes a lot of patience."

Hailpaw stayed still watching her mentor carefully, the way she poised, her paw ready to drift into the river, the way she positioned so that her shadow leant the other way.

"When you see a fish, flash your paw in quickly and hook your claws into the fish. You have to be quick, or you'll miss it." As if on cue, there was a flash of silver in the water, and quick as lightning Lilyfern shot a paw into the water soundlessly, pulling her paw out just as fast. The fish flew out of the water and onto the bank, writhing helplessly. Lilyfern leant forward and bit it neatly and it died, it's life-force slowly draining away. Soon it was still, dead.

"Wow," Hailpaw breathed, having completely forgotten all about Marshthorn and Redpaw. "Can I have a go?"

"Of course. That's why I taught you. Go ahead, crouch down, on the other side, it'll divert your shadow away."

Once poised in the correct place, Hailpaw inhaled a breath, staring at the water intently. She placed her paw close to the water. After what seemed like moons, her body was beginning to ache, but a silver shape flashed through the water, and Hailpaw delved her paw in quickly on instinct.

A sharp pain streaked up her paw, and she let out a yelp, jumping back hurriedly. A great jet of water jumped out of the pool to spray Hailpaw and Lilyfern, but it whenever it touched her pelt, it stung like nothing she'd ever felt before. Letting out a yowl, she scurried away, her mentor pushing her forward as they sprinted away from the shore and back into the heart of RiverClan territory.

Hailpaw's silver body stung with pain, and she gasped, "What happened?"

Lilyfern seemed to be in similar shape, and she shook her head. "I don't know. Let's get back to camp and see Dappleleaf and Reedstar."

She took off, pausing every now and again for Hailpaw to stagger after her, sides stinging. It burned, and she had to bite her tongue to stop from yowling aloud. Why had that happened? And to her, of all cats on her first day of apprenticeship.

Crossing the stream to get back to camp was hard, she couldn't grip properly with her weak, stinging paws, and almost slipped into the river more than once.

The deputy Minnowflower met them with a worried crease, leaping forward to help Hailpaw, who was just about collapsing.

Fishclaw rushed to Lilyfern's aid, seemingly worry-stricken for his mate.

"What happened?" Minnowflower questioned, giving support to Hailpaw.

"The water," Hailpaw managed to muster up. "It.. It stings," she mewed faintly.

"Featherpaw, run and fetch Dappleleaf," Minnowflower ordered. Hailpaw faintly felt a small nudge from someone she couldn't quite pick out in blurred vision.

"Hailpaw? Are you okay?" Streampaw, Hailpaw's mind registered faintly, before everything faded to dark slowly.

"Hailpaw?"


	3. Chapter Two

Okay, so I've recently realised that none of my authors notes have been going up. I don't know why, or how, so I've passed it off as glitch. So yeah!

First comes first, the explanatory stuff. This will be a four book series, each with a different character. The plot is yet to be unwravelled, but hopefully you'll like it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Watermint **- Thank you! I'm sorry this got out late.

**Sivilian - **Wow, that's nice. Thank you, I really do try. Also, thank you for following!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hailpaw blinked at the fresh-kill placed in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she informed Streampaw. It was true. She felt far too sore and tired to eat. Speaking was perhaps an exception, but other than that she just wanted to curl up and never meet the light of day again.

"Come on, just a little bit. It's freshly caught, me and Redpaw hunted together," Streampaw persuaded. The streaked silver apprentice curled her lip at the mention of Redpaw. She'd heard more about him that she despised in her stay at the medicine den. He was ambitious, a charmer. Got almost everything he wanted because his mother was the deputy. Streampaw seemed nice enough, if much too caring about her safety. But he, he was arrogant. And Marshthorn loved him.

"I'm sorry about Redpaw," the light apprentice decided to take a different path, sitting down with her tail wrapped daintily over her front paws. "He's such a furball, and he can be so mean sometimes. But once you get to know him, he's nice, I swear."

Hailpaw nodded, not even bothering to pretend she agreed. After all, everyone else seemed to fawn over him as the strongest, the handsomest. She guessed that she would have to be the one to show him sense.

It was silent for a heartbeat, but then Streampaw rose again. "I'll leave the prey for you, okay?" She asked anxiously. "I've got to go though. Fishclaw will have my tail if he waits any longer. Though he can't complain, mooning over Lilyfern all the time."

Just then a grey figure slipped in, nodding to Streampaw. "Dappleleaf says she'll be just fine if she doesn't over exert herself. And Mosspaw was looking for you."

"Oh, really? Thanks Mistpaw!" The she-cat bounded away cheerfully, tail high in the air as she marched off to look for Mosspaw.

Mistpaw nudged Hailpaw carefully, making her bite back a hiss as her leg stung. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," Hailpaw admitted openly. "And sore." Blinking at her sister, she questioned, "What was that thing, Mistpaw?"

Worried flickered in Mistpaw's eyes. It seemed to Hailpaw that her sister had already matured in the short time they had been apprenticed. "I don't know. Dappleleaf's never seen it before. I think you'll be okay though."

Hailpaw shifted uncomfortably. The soft bracken and moss that made up her nest seemed to prickle and provoke her stinging.

"Is the nest hurting you?"

Hailpaw glanced up to her sister in surprise. "How did you know?"

"That happened to Lilyfern as well."

"Mistpaw," Dappleleaf padded in, beckoning to her apprentice with a wave of her tail. "Hailpaw will be a tad uncomfortable for a while now. Get Pebblestream to show you where the herbs grow out in the territory, I want you to get some poppy seeds. They're small black seeds that drop from poppies."

"They're for... sleeping, right?"

"Yes, they put a cat to sleep," Dappleleaf nodded in approval, and Hailpaw noticed that Mistpaw perked up at the praise. "Well done. Collect some of the seeds, and then some ferns for bedding. Also, when you're done bring in some snow. Don't go anywhere near the water."

"Of course, Dappleleaf," Mistpaw nodded quickly, rushing out of the den to do as told.

Dappleleaf turned away, flicking through her herbs quickly. Hailpaw widened her eyes at the speed of which Dappleleaf sorted.

"I was a medicine cat long before you were born, Hailpaw," Dappleleaf mewed, almost as if reading her mind. Recoiling slightly, Hailpaw curled up to relieve some of the stinging.

"That's a long time," she murmured quietly.

Dappleleaf chuckled lightly, dropping a golden flower onto the floor. "I saw your parents become mates."

Hailpaw blinked, suddenly intrigued by the medicine cat. "Really? What was my fa-" she stopped herself quickly. "What were they like?"

"They were average. Your father was rather stoic, he cared a lot about his duty as a warrior. I believe he wanted to become the deputy at one point. It was Mintcloud who fawned over him, everyone in the Clan could tell that she was lovesick. Back then she was Mintpaw, of course, and he was Marshpaw."

Hailpaw had to smile at the thought of her mother trailing Marshthorn around, doing his every will and bidding.

"I'm not quite sure what happened, but a couple of moons after becoming warriors, your mother and father were acting strange. They never interacted the same anymore. And then your mother began to get a swollen belly, and she admitted Marshthorn was the father."

"Was he pleased to know he had kittens?" Hailpaw had to know, she wanted to see whether her father really did just detest her.

Dappleleaf paused in her sorting, tipping her head slightly. "He was shocked, yes. They were both rather unprepared. He's not really one for emotions, as you well know. Even as a kitten he was less playful than the others."

"Oh yes," Hailpaw remembered with a jolt. "You're kin, aren't you?"

"His mother's sister," Dappleleaf dipped her head, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "His mother was a lovely one. If only Larkstream were still alive.."

Hailpaw sensed that the golden brown she-cat had drifted off into a world of of her own, and she rested her head on her paws, worn out from the brief conversation.

* * *

Hailpaw shivered slightly, the winds chilling her to the very depths of her core. Glancing up at the dark grey skies, it appeared a storm was brewing, perhaps even a snow storm.

It had been a few days since she and Lilyfern had been struck by the stinging water, and while her limbs still tingled slightly, she was relieved to return to training with Lilyfern, something which she was grateful for.

Still, she was huddled outside along with the rest of Clan, looking up patiently at the RiverClan leader.

"I'll make this brief," Reedstar decided, looking like a frail twig about to snap. His expression was grave, his tone sombre. "But it is important to announce before the storm. Me and Minnowflower have decided that it is far too dangerous to go near the water. All cats must learn to hunt on land, as we cannot have fish any longer. Water will be drunk from snow, and rain. Anyone who is caught within a metre of the lake will not be permitted to leave camp for three sunrises."

The first splatters of rain began to fall, and the sound of thunder rumbled, sounding frighteningly close to the camp. Hailpaw flattened her ears, having never been a fan of storms.

"Everyone retreat into your respective dens!" Minnowflower yowled over the torrents of rain that were beginning to drop. "There will be no patrols this day, as it has been deemed far too dangerous! Please stay inside your dens unless it is absolutely necessary! Apprentices especially are not permitted out! Stormstrike, will you help me cover the fresh-kill pile? Dovetail, Goldenwhisker and Hawkflame, please stay out to help reinforce the nursery."

Hailpaw scurried off before Minnowflower could yell out any more orders, wanting to get out of the horrendous rain.

She was one of the last ones in, shaking her pelt free of water, much to the other apprentices annoyance.

"Sorry," she meowed quickly, curling up in her corner near the entrance. The den was cosy and warm, although her fur was damp and spits of rain were coming through the entrance to land on her.

"Hailpaw," Streampaw beckoned, seeing her obvious discomfort. "You have to be freezing by the entrance there! Come sit with us!"

Redpaw grumbled beside her, he obviously didn't want Hailpaw to intrude. Hesitantly, Hailpaw wandered over, settling beside Streampaw in a slightly uncomfortable manner. It was at this time she wished Mistpaw was with her. The medicine apprentice was painfully quiet, but she had a nature that everyone seemed to love.

"It's so boring," Mosspaw complained, smoothing down his dirt-coloured fur. "Just waiting here, doing nothing."

"You do that most of the time, lazy-bones," Featherpaw purred good-naturedly, looking pretty as ever with her plumy tail and green eyes. "I've seen Rainflight having to drag you up for patrol in the morning."

"Stop whining, Mosspaw. You'll end up in the elders den before we become warriors." That was Mosspaw's other littermate, Dewpaw, with the same stunning looks as her sister. Her fur was always sleek and smooth, and for a point in kit-hood Hailpaw had wanted to be just like Dewpaw. She was over that phase now, but she couldn't help but envy the pretty cat with her cool posture.

Mosspaw flicked an ear affectionately. "You two are so kind to me, do you know that?"

Dewpaw seemed to roll her eyes, but Streampaw purred loudly, becoming suddenly very perky. More so than usual. "Why don't we play a game?" She suggested brightly. "It's one where we have to tell each other about ourselves."

"Oh, StarClan," Redpaw rolled his eyes mockingly and snorted. "Streampaw made me play this game a thousand times in the nursery. Let's play something different, Streampaw."

Mosspaw shook his head at a dejected Streampaw. "No, no, I want to play. It'll be fun." His eyes twinkled at Streampaw, and as if like magic she was happy again, explaining the rules quickly.

"Oldest goes first then!"

Hailpaw watched silently with bright green eyes as her fellow apprentices chatted and played. Mosspaw and Featherpaw began to bicker playfully over who was oldest. They acted all cheerful and happy, although a storm was thundering heavily outside the den and the water stung fiercely. How were they going to last when the snow melted away, and the rain was less frequent. Prey would be scarce, as RiverClan simply couldn't hunt on land. Feeling slightly selfish, she wallowed in the thought that she'd never be able to learn how to swim, if the water thing was permanent.

She'd heard the story of the Great Journey, maybe it was time to move again? But no, there had been no signs received from StarClan, nothing telling them to go. And she knew the other Clans wouldn't leave without the support of their starry ancestors.

"Hailpaw? Stop looking so worried, we won't ask you a bad question." Mosspaw had interrupted her heavy train of thought, and she shook her head out of the reverie.

"Does it sting again?" Featherpaw asked kindly, shaking her head at the earthy-brown tom. "From the lake, I mean."

"I..." Hailpaw blinked, averting her gaze carefully. She'd always been terrible at keeping secrets, everyone seemed to see straight through her little white lies.

"She's going to lie, obviously she was thinking of something else," Redpaw pointed out blandly, making Hailpaw cringe at his snarky tone and brutal honesty. She had to admit, it hurt.

"Give her a break, Redpaw. She was a kitten a couple of days ago, she doesn't need you pointing out all her mistakes," Featherpaw meowed smoothly, chiding Redpaw in a fashion that reminded Hailpaw very much of her mother. "In fact, I can point out several mistakes from you just today. Yellowpelt was complaining about the thorn in the nest you gave her."

Redpaw bristled slightly, his rusty russet fur going up in little spikes. "Not every cat is perfect like you, Featherpaw."

"Won't you two just be quiet," Dewpaw snapped irritably. "Stop your squabbling. We've got to be in a den together until this fox-dung of a storm ends."

Redpaw grumbled reluctantly, but quietened down, leaving Featherpaw looking rather relieved. Hailpaw padded back over to her nest, curling up tightly to shelter from the draft that sometimes wafted through the den entrance.

"You guys can play," she faked a yawn. "I'm going to take a nap."

After the other apprentices acknowledgement, Hailpaw tried to settle into a proper sleep. Her ears picked up the sound of the thundering rain outside, and her mind rounded back to the burning water. Perhaps it was just a one-time thing, and Hailpaw would be proved wrong, she closed her eyelids and gently drifted off.

* * *

The rain was still pouring hard when Hailpaw awoke once again. It seemed she hadn't slept for long, as it still looked to be daylight, although it was dark and gloomy outside.

Stifling a yawn as she stretched out her limbs carefully, Hailpaw peered around the den. Dewpaw was fast asleep, murmuring quietly in her dreams. Featherpaw was grooming her fur, and Redpaw was showing off to her, puffing his chest out and flicking his tail around stupidly. Mosspaw and Streampaw seemed to be having a fun conversation at the back of the den, with the lighter she-cat seeming far more happy than she should.

Hailpaw bit back a small purr as she saw this. Although she was young, she could see that Streampaw and Mosspaw were close. It reminded her faintly of Lilyfern and Fishclaw. _If Mistpaw were here with me we would be giggling our tails off_, she thought with a pang. It was lonely being separated from her sister. Only Streampaw was an available option, and she seemed to be occupied with Mosspaw most of the time.

A rustling came from the den entrance, and Hailpaw blinked as the other apprentices leapt to defence immediately, with the exception of Dewpaw, who was still sleeping soundly.

It seemed to be rather pointless, as it only turned out to be a warrior, drenched with water and seemingly freezing, although his eyes gleamed with happiness and soggy pieces of fresh-kill were clamped in his mouth.

"Stormstrike," Featherpaw meowed curiously, dropping her fierce stance to help with the fresh-kill. "Is something wrong?"

The large grey tom shook his head, dropping the prey down onto the floor, and shaking his pelt out. Hailpaw cringed slightly as the cold water sprayed onto her, and she shivered.

"Nothing's wrong, Featherpaw. Roselight's just had her kits, that's all."

Featherpaw and Streampaw both gasped simultaneously, and Redpaw and Mosspaw looked interested, something strange in Hailpaw's opinion. She pricked her ears to listen more intently. She remembered the soft ginger queen from when she was in the nursery.

"That's great, Stormstrike!" The apprentices murmured praises and congratulations the new father, and he seemed to radiate with happiness. "It's funny that you're Stormstrike, and your kittens were born in a storm. Have you named them yet?"

"Galekit and Slatekit," Stormstrike announced proudly. "They're both toms, beautiful and healthy, although Slatekit was a struggle."

Hailpaw spotted Streampaw purr and exchange a pleased glance with Featherpaw out of the corner of her eye, and she did the same, thinking of the new life that had been brought to RiverClan this stormy day. Making a small note to ask Mistpaw about how it had gone, she tuned back into the conversation.

"Kittens aside, I've brought you some prey to eat. It's going to be soggy, but that's just the matter of fact."

"Thanks Stormstrike," Featherpaw meowed warmly.

Redpaw cut in, nodding as well. Hailpaw found herself irritated at his rudeness, taking over from Featherpaw. "Thanks Stormstrike, but when can we go outside again?"

Stormstrike flicked an ear, obviously eager to return to his mate. "Not for a while at least. The storm is still high, and Minnowflower would like everyone to remain in the dens still. Your mother only wants for your safety," the large warrior reasoned, before giving another great shake of his pelt. "I must go now. Be careful."

With heartbeats Stormstrike was gone, leaving the den quickly.

"Three pieces of prey," Mosspaw examined the soaking food on the floor. "One per two cats." The apprentice took a small fish from the bunch and went to settle next to Streampaw.

Featherpaw selected a scrawny mouse and padded over to the silvery apprentice, blinking kindly. "Do you want to share with me? Dewpaw's still asleep, and I'm sure Redpaw can suffer her wrath well enough."

Hailpaw nodded slightly shyly. Featherpaw seemed so much more experienced, and prettier, and better in everything. It was enough to make her feel slightly quieter.

"What do you think about Galekit and Slatekit?" Featherpaw strung up a conversation easily, and Hailpaw felt quite welcomed.

"They might be lonely," Hailpaw meowed, still rather soft. The amount of times Mistkit and Hailkit pined for things to do or friends to play with was certainly uncountable.

Her fellow apprentice seemed to disagree, though not harshly. "But Berrypetal will be having her kits soon, I'm sure. They'll have plenty of fun together."

The two shared the meal, and before long they were chatting amiably, Hailpaw finding that Featherpaw was not actually smug or conceited. She seemed very kind, and seemed to have a likeable personality.

The sky darkened considerably outside, and the chilly air became even more cold, to the extent where Hailpaw felt like her tail was about to drop off, although the rain had quietened for the moment. The apprentices had decided to go to sleep early in order to stay warm.

Hailpaw curled up tightly, but she wasn't in the least tired. She assumed that it was because of the nap she had taken earlier. Letting out a little sigh, she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

A small draft of wind blew past her, and she snapped her eyes open just in time to see a red-pelted figure slip out of the den and into the dark night sky outside.

Redpaw, she narrowed her green eyes in suspicion, rising to her paws and being careful not to disturb the others who appeared to be fast asleep. Stepping out of the den and she was immediately hit by a blast of deathly cold air. Shaking her fur out slightly, she crept after Redpaw quietly. Hailpaw held her breath in a gulp, trying to be stealthy. Drizzle coated her pelt, and she tried to shrug it off uncomfortably.

Redpaw whirled around, baring teeth defensively. "I know you're following me. Did you really think a cat barely out of the nursery could stalk someone?" He narrowed his green eyes. "What do you want, Hailpaw?"

Hailpaw swallowed lightly, feeling shamed in being caught out. Suddenly feeling very heated even in the cloudy night, she answered quietly. "I wanted to know where you're going."

"I'm going to the dirtplace," Redpaw announced, glaring with such strength that it seemed to bore a whole through her fur.

Hailpaw nodded uncertainly, although she didn't quite believe him. Studying the way he was stood, he was headed to the opposite way of the dirtplace. Too scared to confront this though, she merely kept quiet. The rain began to fall slightly harder, and a burst of thunder rumbled far away. Hailpaw flattened her ears in surprise, crouching slightly lower to the ground.

"You're scared," Redpaw pointed out harshly. "It's just a stupid noise."

Blinking at him in hate, she kept silent, although she was scared, how ever much she would try to deny it.

"Don't have a mouth," Redpaw taunted, snorting. "Go back to the apprentice den, stay cosy and warm, won't you? Don't worry, dear Featherpaw and Streampaw will protect you."

"Shut up," she managed to fit out, before, hurt prickling at her exterior, she turned tail and fled from the venom in his voice. Never had she imagined that when she became an apprentice that cats would be so mean. But she had matured since she was a kitten, even though that was only a few days ago. Creeping back into the den silently, she settled down in her nest.

Perhaps Mistpaw hadn't been so mouse-brained in being a medicine apprentice after all.


End file.
